An arrangement in which, as a measure against theft or tampering with a vehicle by forcibly pushing an unauthorized key other than a legitimate mechanical key, a tool, etc. into an inner cylinder and pivoting it, a protector is disposed opposite the rear end of the inner cylinder along the insertion direction of the mechanical key is known from for example Patent Document 1.